Rudy’s Got the Chalk (The ChalkZone Theme)
Rudy's Got the Chalk! (The ChalkZone Theme) is the opening song that plays as the opening of most episodes. It also serves as the show's ending theme, with the character voices removed. The theme song was written and composed by series co-creator Bill Burnett, along with Kevin Manthei and Nathan Wang. The theme song was released on the CDs The Newest Nicktoons in 2001 (albeit using an original earlier version) and the 2003 ChalkZone soundtrack In The Zone. ChalkZone Intro Lyrics Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Snap: Rudy's got the Chalk! Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, chalk ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, chalk ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, ChalkZone Penny Sanchez: Rudy's got the Chalk. Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, chalk ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, ChalkZone Millie Tabootie and Joe Tabootie: Rudy's got the Chalk! Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, chalk ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk... Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, chalk ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, ChalkZone Reggie Bullnerd: Rudy's got the chalk! Rudy's got the chalk, chalk, chalk ChalkZone Rudy's got the chalk... Rudy's got the chalk... Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! Chalk! CHALKZONE!! Trivia *An early version of the theme song was included on the 2001 Nick Records/Sony Wonder/Columbia Records CD release The Newest Nicktoons, despite the show not "officially" airing yet (however, the first episode made its premiere two years prior on December 31, 1999). While the song is almost exactly like it is in the series, there's a synthesizer playing where the electric guitar usually plays. Most fans consider this version a demo. *An instrumental, more thematic version of the theme song appeared at the beginning of The Big Blow Up. *An instrumental version of the song have been used as background music in some episodes. *Split-screen airings from 2003 onward often accidentally play the ending theme to The Fairly OddParents over the Frederator Studios Inc. and Nickelodeon Productions logos, due to The Fairly OddParents using the same ones. *During the first two seasons and the 4th, the clips played during the theme song were all from the original Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, save for Snap, Penny, and Reggie's speaking parts. The shorts used were "ChalkZone" (edited into "Rudy's First Adventure in the show), "The Amazin' River" (edited into "French Fry Falls" in the show), "Rudy's Date", "Chalk Rain" (which didn't air as part of the show but only the clips), "Rapunzel", "Snap Out of Water", and "Secret Passages". *In seasons three and four, the clips played during the theme song included clips from various episodes of seasons two and three (including an episode of season four that was held off from season three). The episodes used were "Hole In The Wall", "The Terrible 2 1/2's", "Superhero Snap", "Portable Portal", "Snap On Tour", "Waste Mountain", "Snap Builds His Dream House," "The Heist", "Battle of the Hands", "Chocolate Brunch", "The Smooch", "Pumpkin Love", "Chip Of Fools", "Chalk Queen", "Snap's Wishy Washout", "Follow the Bouncing Bag", "Asleep at the Chalk", "Water Water Everywhere", "The Doofi", and "No Place Like Home". *This is one of the only openings to a Nicktoon that uses clips from other episodes, the only others being The Ren and Stimpy Show, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, All Grown Up!,'' Back at the Barnyard,The Mighty B! ''and many other programs. *Snap vs Boorat, the Wiggles are the only episodes clips that don’t appear in the theme song. *During early synthesizer version of the theme song it is unknown who voice Penny in the demo version of the theme song. Gallery 2018-11-27.png Category:Songs Category:Media Category:ChalkZone News